How To Stop The Endgame
by G.L.Williams.97
Summary: SOME SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME! Some of our hero's get transported into a room and are made to watch Avengers:Infinity War, in the hopes that they'll see what's at stake and stop fighting, so they can work together and stop Thanos before it's to late. Basically, I can't deal with Tony being dead so I'm fixing it with this story. I know it's been done before, but this is my take on it.
1. How did Bruce end up in space?

**I had been repeatedly saying to my mum that 'as long as Tony doesn't die in Endgame, I'll be fine'.**

…**WELL I'M NOT FINE!**

**I knew that getting attached to fictional characters was a stupid move. I knew I'd get hurt, it's happened before. But then I watched the marvel films and fell in love with all of them (especially Tony and Peter)...and now I'm heartbroken. Like, I was genuinely grieving for like a week after Endgame. I just couldn't handle Tony being dead.**

**(Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Marvel comics or films, or their characters. Tony wouldn't be dead if I did)**

* * *

Chapter 1.  
How did Bruce end up in space?

Tony blinks his eyes open, letting out a breath. He doesn't remember falling asleep last night…or was it this morning? Either way, it's not like it's unusual for him to not remember falling asleep.

However, what is unusual, now that he's becoming more aware, is that he's waking up on the ground. That's not right. Not unless he passed out, which he's pretty sure didn't happen because he doesn't remember feeling dizzy.

He looks around and notices two things right of the bat. One, he isn't in his lab or any room at the compound. He's in a room that's maybe only 10 or 15 meters wide all the way around, that has a bunch of chairs and a huge screen on one wall. And two, there are a bunch of other people laying on the ground, also sleeping…or maybe knocked out.

His chest is hit with a sudden thud of pain as he starts to panic. He's in an unknown room, in an unknown location, with a group of unknown people and he has absolutely no clue how he got here.

Sitting up, Tony takes a few controlled breaths to keep himself composed, and he looks around at his unconscious companions. Upon closer inspections he realises that they aren't unknown…

His breathing gets caught in his throat as he looks at the rouges. The people who had once been his friends…family even. His eyes narrow in on Barnes and Rogers. The man who killed his parents…his mother, and the man who lied about it.

Tony will admit that now, nearly two years later, he has somewhat come to terms with Barnes killing his parents. Well no, not come to terms with it…more he gets that it wasn't really Barnes, it was Hydra…he was just their weapon of choice. If they hadn't of used Barnes, they would have used someone or something else to kill them.

Though knowing that doesn't make seeing Barnes any easier. Or make the anger burning inside him cool down. Especially at the sight of Rogers.

Barnes was brainwashed so he didn't know what he was doing, but Rogers did. He freely kept the information away from him, and they were supposed to be friends.

Hell, if Rogers had told him about Barnes and his parents when he had found out, then maybe he wouldn't have been so blindsided at the video Zemo played.

However, it was two years too late for 'ifs' and 'maybes'.

A groan coming from his left makes Tony look over sharply and he see's that it isn't just him and the rouges. Rhodey and Peter are here as well.

There is also another man, the one who groaned, who Tony doesn't recognise at all…who's wearing a …cape? Wow. That's some style choice.

When the man with the cape groans again and begins to shift, Tony shuffles closer to Peter and Rhodey to protect them in case this guy isn't a friendly. He taps the reactor, that is storing his nano suit, and his heart thumps harshly against his rib cage when his suit doesn't appear. If he hasn't got his suit, he's not protected. Peter and Rhodey aren't protected.

Where the hell is his suit!? Why is it not coming out?

Tony doesn't like whatever the hell is going on here at all.

Cape guy sits up quickly, his hands coming up in front of him and starts waving them around. Tony watches as the man frowns at his hands, before he waves them around again but more firmly.

"Having fun?" Tony asks, an eyebrow raised.

Cape guy whips his head around to face Tony, "Stark?"

"Yep" Tony's not worry that the stranger knows his name, because who doesn't know him?

He watches the strange cape wearing man look around the room at all the other occupants before looking back at him, "what's going on?"

"Don't look at me" Tony shrugs keeping his face as blank as possible. He doesn't particular want this stranger or the rouges seeing that he's almost completely freaking out on the inside, "I woke up here too, Mr Cape".

"This isn't a cape, it's a cloak" the stranger rolls his eyes, his tone bored, "I'm doctor Stephen Strange".

"What a strange name" Tony clips and Strange glares at him.

Before either man can say anything else there is movement from the other side of the room. Movement in the form of a super solider flinching awake.

Steve wakes up with a start. His gut is screaming at him that something is wrong. He doesn't remember falling asleep…and even if he did, he can feel that this isn't the room he would have gone to bed in.

He hears voices…one he doesn't know, but the other…he knows that voice, it's Tony. Why is he hearing Tony?

He sit's up and looks towards where he heard Tony's voice and he see's the man staring back at him. He see's a flicker of panic and fear in the man's eyes for a second, and it hits Steve hard that the man who had been his friend, was now fearful of him…not that he didn't have a right to be. They had fought, quite viciously, and Steve really regrets it. He wishes it had never happened…but he couldn't let Tony hurt Bucky.

Tony was his friend, but Bucky…he was his brother.

He eyes move away from Tony for a moment and he notices that they aren't alone. Bucky is here, as well as Sam and Nat, and the other ex-avengers. Plus, next to Tony a…kid? That is a little odd.

Steve looks over at Bucky, who is starting to shift, and then looks back at Tony, who is looking more tense as he seems to have noticed that Bucky is waking up.

God, he hopes that there isn't another fight. He doesn't want to fight with Tony, not again. Not when he didn't even want to the first time.

"Rogers" Tony's voice is hard, though he's almost certain he heard a slight waver, with an underlaying tone of anger.

"Tony" he says with a what he hopes is a friendly tone.

"Oh, for crying out loud" the man with the cape mutters with annoyance, who, apart from the kid, is the only person Steve doesn't know "I'm not getting involved in your lovers spat".

"Lovers spat?" Tony makes the kinds of face people make when they've stepped in dog poo.

The man rolls his eyes as he stands up and looks around the room.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Steve watches him carefully, standing to his feet himself. He notices Bucky quietly sitting up, moving slowly and warily, trying not to alert Tony to him being awake just yet, and taking in the whole room and the people inside it.

"Doctor Strange. I'm the sorcerer charged with guarding the New York Sanctum".

"Sorcerer? As in…you're a wizard. You wave your magic wand and turn people into toads?" Tony looks at Dr Strange incredulously," seriously?"

"I'm not a wizard, I'm a sorcerer. I don't have a magic wand" Strange glares at Tony, which is kind of all Strange has been doing since he woke up Steve realises.

"Well whatever" Tony stands up, but stays firmly planted were he was sat, in front of Rhodey and the boy, "why don't you work your _'magic'_ and get us out of here then".

Strange looks as though he contemplating killing Tony, "don't you think I've already tried that? My sling ring is missing, and I can't channel any mystical energy".

"Was that what you were doing before? When you were waving you arms around like a loony? Channelling your mystical energy?"

Steve quickly steps in before Strange actually does try to kill Tony, "so you can't get out of here?"

"No" Strange frowns, looking around frustratedly, "why don't you use your suit and get us out Stark".

"Loved to…but just like your _'magic'_ it's not working" Tony huffs out.

"Do either of you know how you got here?" Steve asks.

Strange shakes his head, "no. I don't even remember-".

"Falling asleep?" Tony finishes, "neither do I".

"I'm guessing that all of us probably don't remember fallin' asleep. Just waking up here with no idea how" Bucky comments, staying sat on the ground and trying to make himself look as none threatening as possible because he doesn't want to freak Stark out. He knows Steve will just tell him it wasn't his fault That it wasn't really him… But it was him that killed Starks parents, so he had every right to react the way he did.

Stark visibly flinches and tense at the sound of his voice. He notices that the man takes a slight shuffle back away from him, even though they are already on opposite side of the room.

"I can't speak for everyone else, but yep…that's what happened to me" the guy who had grown huge at the airport, Scott, spoke up as he wakes up, scratching his head, "cool cape", he looks over at Strange.

The sorcerer just turns away, muttering what is probably curse words, as everyone else in the room starts to come to.

"Mr…Mr Stark?" Peter looks up at Tony with his big brown eyes filled with confusion, but also a smidge of relief at the sight of his mentor, "what's going on?" Not only was he in a room that he had no knowledge of getting in, but the room was filled with avengers…or well, ex-avengers. He was freaking out slightly, not sure whether he should be excited or scared.

"Not sure yet kid" Tony sighs as he pulls Peter to his feet, keeping the boy as far away from Rogers and Barnes as he can. He lowers his voice so only Peter should be able to her, "stay close to me".

Peter nods and instinctively moves closer to Mr Stark as the man helps Rhodey to his feet since his leg braces made it a little awkward.

"I can't see any doors or windows" Natasha observes the room.

"The vents are too small to fit through" Clint adds.

"If I had my suit, I could have fit" Scott sighs.

"What the hell is going on" Tony is trying really hard to keep his panic on the inside and not freak out. Though it was hard because he was outnumbered, there is only him, Rhodey and Peter. Vision isn't going to want to fight Wanda again, android is smitten with the witch, and he's pretty sure Dr magic would just sit out and glare at all of them. He seems fond of doing that. Glaring.

"That's what I'd like to know" Sam shakes his head and he stands up.

"**I think I can answer that for you".**

All the hero's in the room froze and tensed at the unfamiliar voice that sounded around the room.

"Please tell me that you guys heard that too" Scott's widen eyes look up at the ceiling.

"**Yes Scott, they all heard me too".**

"The random voice knows my name…"

"If the random voice can get us all here with out us knowing about it, I think it's safe to say that it'll know our names" Rhodey points out.

"**I'm sorry about this, it's just…I've seen Endgame and as truly spectacular as it is, a true masterpiece, I don't like the ending. It's too sad and it left me feeling broken, So, I figured that getting you guys here would be a good idea".**

"Yeah, because locking me in a small room with the guy that killed my mum is a real good idea" Tony bites, and Steve and Bucky flinch.

"**I'm sorry, really I am, I know it's uncomfortable for you…but you guys need to work your shit out and work together to stop Thanos now, so that Endgame doesn't have to happen, again as amazing as it is, and I don't have to go through that emotional roller-coaster". **

"What the hell is going on? And who the hell are you?" Sam asks.

"**I am just a girl, who got way to attached to a bunch of characters, who wants a happier ending. I mean I get why they did what they did. He started the whole thing, so it's fitting he should end it…but I just can't deal with it. I need him alive. I've become way to emotional invested in you guys, so you all need to live".**

All the hero's share confused glances with each other.

"Wait…all of us to live? So, some of are going to die?" Peter frowns.

"Who?" Steve's eyes move across the room looking at all his friends and teammates.

"**Sorry, but spoilers…well I've already spoiled a bit already but telling you guys who dies in endgame won't help matters, nor does it matter because we are going to stop it from happening". **

"So…your trying to save us" Clint asks slowly, not really believing what the voice was saying.

"**Yes".**

"How exactly? Cause once again, locking us in a room…doesn't seem good or helpful" Tony glares at the ceiling.

"**Well if I didn't lock you in, you'd leave".**

"I take it you are the reason why I don't have my powers, or Stark has his suit?" Strange raises an eyebrow.

"**Yep, figured it was safer if no one had any weapons and such".**

"Back to how this is supposed to help us" Natasha folds her arms across her chest.

"**Right, yes. I figured that **_**showing**_** you what's going to happen if don't work together might be effective in getting you to understand just what's at stake".**

"So, you're going to show us this Endgame?" Rhodey makes his way to a seat, as good as the leg braces Tony made him are, there's still a limit to how long he can take standing up.

"**No, I'm showing you Infinity war, because hopefully with you guys working together Endgame will never happen. Thanos and his children will be stopped".**

"Is anyone else just as confused now as they were at the start of this?" Scott asks, but they all ignore him.

"**If you would all like to take a seat, I will show you what will happen to not just you guys, but the whole galaxy, if you don't get your acts together…expect you Peter, you're a sweetheart".**

Peter ducks his head, a pink blush spreading across his face, as Tony snorts a chuckle. He herds the blushing spider-child into the chair that is furthest away from Rogers and Barnes, planting himself in the one next to him, so that he's between Peter and the soldiers, with Rhodey next to him.

Tony honestly has no idea what to make of what's going on and is only slight at ease knowing that no one has any weapons because the old guys are still super soldiers. However, this voice mentioned someone dying and something happening to the galaxy, so if whatever they are going to been shown can stop whatever's going to happen…then he'll sit here for now.

Bucky sits at the other end of the room, knowing that Stark would not be happy if he was any closer, and Steve sits next to him with Sam sitting next to Steve. Clint and Natasha sit together at the back, Dr Strange also sitting at the back but alone. Wanda and Vision sit together just behind Steve, while Scott just sits right in the middle.

"**I'd say 'hope you enjoy the movie' but I very much doubt that you will".**

The room goes dark for a moment before the screen in front of them turns on and a bunch of cartoon like images flicker on the screen. Those images turn in to real life images of them and other people that they've never met.

As little videos move on the screen, sound starts playing…a voice, talking.

"_This is the Asgardian refugee vessel __Statesman__. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard". _

"Wait Asgard? Thor's home?" Tony frowns, as the watch the images on the screen turn into the word 'Marvel' before going black for a second.

_Then the screen fades into a very damaged looking ship getting hit with some blue bolts of something, and the voice from the start becoming more desperate._

"_Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is __not__ a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft!"_

_The screen changes to the inside of the ship, and everyone get's an uneasy feeling when they see fire and bodies scattered all around. _

"_Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan... You may think this is suffering... No. it is __**salvation**__. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice" an ugly looking thing with no nose comes on screen as another ugly thing stabs someone on the ground, "Smile… For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos"._

"What the hell man…" Sam mutters, eyes wide.

"The voice said something about a Thanos before" Vision remembers.

"How is killing these people salvation?" Peter asks.

"Crazy people, Pete…it's the kind of thing bad people and crazy people think" Tony throws his arm around the back of Peter's chair.

_The screen moves around to show Loki._

"You have got to be kidding me" Clint growls, "isn't that bastard supposed to be dead!"

"Go figure he'd be involved in some mass killing scheme" Tony huffs.

_The screen moves around to show a large form looking out of a window._

"_I know what it's like to lose. To __feel __so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless" they watch as the purple giant lifts some poor person, presumably Asgardian, by the neck of their armour, "It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... __I AM"._

"I'm going to take a guess and say that maybe this is Thanos" Rhodey says.

_They watch as Thanos lifts up his hand, which has some sort of gauntlet on it, with a glowing purple stone._

Both Dr Strange and Vision frown at the sight, Vision wincing slightly as the Mind stone twinges.

_The camera moves down to show Thanos holding the person from earlier with just his one hand._

"Holy crap!" Scott shouts, "isn't that Thor!"

"My God" Steve mutters.

"What happened to his hair?...and his eye?" Peter's eyes widen, "…wait, if this guy can take down Thor, who's a God…how powerful is he?"

Everyone in the room freezes at that terrifying question, because they aren't as strong as a God. They only person who could bet Thor was the Hulk…and he's disappeared.

"_You talk too much" blood drips from Thor's mouth._

_Thanos looks at Loki, "the Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference"._

"_Oh, I do. Kill away!"_

"You son of a bitch!" Clint yells.

"I know the dudes crazy…but he's not actually going to let his brother die…right?" Scott looks around at everyone.

"The guys tried to kill Thor himself so take that as you will" Natasha glares at the screen.

_Thanos presses the gauntlet to Thor's temple. The purple stone glows brightly and Thor starts to scream. Loki starts to shift uncomfortably, looking increasingly worried the longer it goes on._

"_ALL RIGHT, STOP!" Loki shouts._

"That's surprising" Tony comments, as he and everyone else are all surprised that Loki cracked and didn't let Thor die.

"_We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard"._

_Loki glances at Thor, before lifting his hand into the air and revealing the Tesseract._

"Of course, he has the Tesseract" Tony throws his arms up in a huff of frustrated anger.

"_You really are the worst brother"._

"_I assure you, brother… the sun will shine on us again"._

"_Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian"._

"_Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another... We have a Hulk"._

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at Loki's words, all of them exclaiming, "what" as the Hulk roars.

_Thanos looks to his right just as the Hulk slams into him, while Loki pushes Thor out of the way and the Tesseract skitters across the floor._

"Bruce?" Tony stares at the screen in shock, "…what the hell?"

"How did Bruce end up in space?" Natasha can't take her eye of the screen.

"Holy cow" Peter mutters.

"Can quinjets even travel into space?" Steve asks.

"Apparently" Rhodey raises an eyebrow.

"Do you think he's been in space this whole time?" Sam asks.

"Maybe. Could explain why there haven't been any sightings of a crashed quinjet or the Hulk" Tony says.

_The Hulk starts punching Thanos, backing him into a wall, and then starts to strangle Thanos._

"Go Hulk" Peter cheers.

_One of Thanos children starts to walk forward to help, but the other one stops him, "Let him have his fun"._

"That doesn't sound good" Scott winces.

_Thanos pries Hulk's hands away from him, and the green guy gets a look of both surprise and fear on his face._

"No…no" Tony shakes his head, "no, this guy can't be stronger than the Hulk".

"I think this 'guy' is" Strange frowns.

_Thanos punches Hulk several times, and Hulk fails to land a blow back. Eventually, after several heavy hits, Thanos picks up Hulk and slams him into the ground._

The hero's all watch stunned as Hulk doesn't get up.

"Oh my God…" Wanda pales.

"How is that possible…Hulk he's…" Clint is lost for words.

_Thor slams a metal bar across Thanos back._

"Why isn't he using his hammer?" Peter questions.

Tony narrows his eyes at the screen, "good question".

_Thanos kicks Thor away, and the ugly creature from before starts moving bits of metal around until Thor is bound in place._

_The screen moves to a man, Heimdall, "Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time"._

_He faces his hand towards Hulk as he summons the Bifrost, which takes Hulk away. _

"_That was a mistake" Thanos stabs Heimdall in the chest, twisting the blade to make sure the Asgardian was dead._

"_NO!__You're going to die for that!" Thor yells, before more metal gets bent around his mouth._

"Anyone else getting really freak out?" Scott asks.

_One of Thanos children kneels in front of him, holding up the Tesseract, "My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp"._

_Thanos crushes the Tesseract, revealing a blue stone. He places that stone on the gauntlet, gasps at the surge of power that the stone gives off._

"What the hell is that thing? And why is he collecting these glowing stones?" Sam frowns.

"Infinity Stones" Dr Strange corrects him, "I don't know about the gauntlet…but…him having the Stones isn't good".

"Hold on…before Thor left, he said something about finding the Infinity Stones and that the stone in Visions head was the Mind Stone" Tony points out, remembering the time before everything went to hell with the accords and Barnes.

"What are 'Infinity Stones'? What do they do? Thor didn't go in to detail" Steve turns to look at Dr Strange.

"They're elemental crystals, they were around long before we were. There's six of them and each Stone controls a certain aspect of existence".

"Oh yeah" Rhodey nods, "that definitely seems like these stones are not a good thing for the crazy mass murderer to have".

"And the Tesseract has been one this whole time?" Tony asks.

"Yes, that's the Space Stone. The one he already has is the Power Stone".

"_There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan"._

"Two more on Earth? Vision has the Mind Stone…but there's another?" Clint looks at Strange since he seems to have most of the answers.

"The Time Stone. I look after it, back at the Sanctum".

"So, we just destroy that and then we should be good" Tony says, easy-peasy.

"We will not be destroying the Time Stone. I swore an oath to keep the stone safe".

"It's not like we can destroy the one in Vision, you know…since it's in his head".

"I will protect the stone with my life, you will not be destroying it".

"It's like having two Starks" Clint mutters.

_Another one of Thanos's children kneels down, "father, we will not fail you"._

_Loki emerges from behind his children, "if I might interject… If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena"._

"I hate him so much" Clint glares.

"_If you consider failure experience" Thanos looks down at Loki, unimpressed._

"_I consider __experience__, experience. Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... Prince of Asgard..." Loki pauses and looks at Thor, "Odinson... The rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity"._

"He's has no loyalty to anyone. He's just selfish and can't help but betray everyone" Clint shakes his head in anger.

"I don't think so" Bucky says slowly, watching the God of Mischief carefully.

_As Loki walks past the screen, a dagger appears in Loki's hand, hidden from Thanos's sight. As he steps in front of Thanos, he thrusts up quickly to stab the Titan, but is frozen in place by the Space Stone before he could sink the blade into him._

All eyes are once again wide in shock and horror. Loki hadn't tried to betray Thor…he just risked his life to kill Thanos…and he failed. That's not going to end well.

"_Undying… You should choose your words more carefully"._

_Thanos twists the dagger out of Loki's hand, then takes hold of Loki's neck with the gauntlet and lifts him to eye level. Loki struggles, kicking, as his throat is squeezed. Thanos makes eye contact with Thor before he increases his force on Loki's neck._

"Holy crap…never thought I'd feel bad for Loki" Tony watches, along with everyone else, in horror.

"_You will... never be... a god" Loki manages to say before Thanos crushes his neck, killing him._

_Thanos drops Loki's body in front of Thor, "No resurrections this time"._

"He…he just killed a God with his bare hands" Peter looks at Tony.

Tony's eyes remain on the screen, but he rests arm over Peter's shoulder. Even Clint hasn't got anything to say.

_Thanos raises the gauntlet and uses the Power Stone to destroy the rest of the ship. Then he uses the Space Stone to teleport himself and his children away._

_The metal around Thor releases him, and he crawls over to Loki's body, "no…Loki…", he lays his head down on Loki's chest as the ship explodes. _

"Oh my God" Wanda's eyes widen as the what's left of the ship explodes.

"Thor! Is he…did he…" Peter stutters, "Thor can't be dead…right?"

Tony shakes his head, "I…I don't know".

"This Thanos…killed a God and beat the Hulk. How the hell are we supposed to be able to take him?" Sam asks.

_The screen shows the Bifrost moving across space towards Earth before changing to__ show New York and then the Sanctum._

"_Seriously? You don't have any money?" Dr Strange comes on to the screen, walking down the stairs with a man next to him, Wong._

"Look, it's you, douchebag" Tony points out and Strange glares at the back of his head.

"_Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual"._

"_I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye"._

"_Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200"._

"_Dollars?"_

"_Rupees"._

"_Which is?"_

"_Uh, buck and a half"._

_The Dr Strange on the screen sighs and shakes his head, "what do you want?"_

"_I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt"._

_Hulk crashes through the Sanctums roof and land through the stairs as he starts turning back into Bruce. Wong and Strange turn around and run back up the stairs, the cloak of levitation fly's on to screen and swirls around Strange and plants it's self on his shoulders. _

"Wait, wait, wait. Did that cloak move on its own?" Tony looks back at Strange with wide eyes.

"It is called the Cloak of Levitation" Strange sighs in a bored tone.

"Awesome" Peter grins.

"Totally" Scott agrees.

"_Thanos is coming. He's coming..." Bruce mutters looking up at Wong and Strange._

_Strange shares a confused look with Wong before looking back at Bruce, "who?"_

_The screen turns black and some music plays as the words 'Avengers' and 'Infinity War' appear on screen._

* * *

**Basically, I can't deal with Tony being dead so I'm fixing it with this story and pretending like it never happened. **

**Like I am in actual denial and will remain in denial for the rest of my life. To me, Tony survived the battle and decided to retire to be with Morgan and Pepper, with Peter visiting regularly. This is what happened, and no one will convince me otherwise. Tony did not die, he retired. **


	2. What's up with your arm hair?

Chapter 2.  
What's up with your arm hair?

_The screen changes to show Tony and Pepper walking in the park, in the middle of a conversation._

"_Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding"._

_Pepper laughs slightly, "__You're totally rambling"._

Rhodey smirks, "like that's anything new".

"Offended" Tony says in fake hurt.

"_No, I'm not"._

"_Lost me"._

"_Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?"_

"_Yeah"._

"_Okay, and then you're like, "Oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?" "Oh! Someone's watching." "I'm gonna go in my pants."" Tony rambles._

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sam looks over at Tony in confusion.

Tony shrugs, "I don't know".

"_Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee" Pepper nods along._

"_Yes"._

"_Yeah. Everybody has that"._

"I have never had that" Rhodey shakes his head.

"I have" Scott raises his hand.

"_Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night, I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?"_

Tony raises his eyebrows in shock, and he can feel everyone looking at him. He shifts uncomfortably. He can't deny that ever since a certain web-slinging came into his life, with his puppy-dog eyes and happy cheerful attitude, he's been thinking about the possibility of maybe having children…maybe.

He can feel Rhodey smirking at him.

_Pepper nods, "__Right"._

"_Morgan! Morgan"._

"_So, you woke up, and thought that we were..."_

"_Expecting"._

"_Yeah"._

_Tony grins, "Yes?"_

"_No" Pepper shakes her head._

"_I had a dream about it. It was so real"._

"_If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that" Pepper unties Tony's jacket sleeves from his shoulders and taps Tony's chest attachment._

Tony shifts once more, not comfortable with having this personal conversation being shown to everyone.

"_I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles"._

"Nano? You have nano particles Mr Stark?" Peter looks up at him with a face full of wonder.

Tony grins at Peter and ruffles his hair, "Yep. I'll show you sometime".

"_It's not helping your case, OK?"_

"_No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a-"._

"_You don't need that"._

"_I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future us's, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know..."_

"Shirts?" Peter says at the exact same time as the Pepper on screen says _**"**__Shirts?" _Peters eyes widen in shock.

"Wow kid" Tony looks at Peter, slightly surprised while Rhodey snorts.

"I can't take it any longer…who is this kid?" Sam asks, because it's weird seeing Tony Stark of all people being so friendly and soft towards anyone, "he yours?"

Peter's eyes widen in panic, he didn't really want them to know about Spiderman, enough people knew already, and frankly he didn't trust these people completely. They may have been avengers, but they hurt Mr Stark.

"He's my intern".

"Since when do you have interns?" Natasha raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you've been gone for a couple of years. Things change" Tony bites, he's not particularly keen on the idea of any of them know that Peter is Spiderman, or how much he more then an intern the kid has become.

"Sure" Natasha raises an eyebrow at how defences Tony was over Peter…maybe Sam was on to something.

"_You know me so well. You finish all my sentences"._

"_You should have shirts in your closet"._

"_Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Win-stone. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you"._

"You and Pepper are engaged?" Steve looks over at Tony.

"Yes, why's that such a shock" Tony says tightly.

"It's not, I just…congratulations Tony. I'm happy for you".

_Pepper nods with a smile, "__yes"._

"_I will" Tony leans in and kisses Pepper._

"Do we have to watch this bit?" Clint scrunches up his nose while watching Pepper and Tony kiss.

"_Tony Stark" Pepper and Tony break away as the screen moves around to show Dr Strange appearing through a portal type thing, "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me" he notices Pepper with Tony, "oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way"._

"Way to ruin a moment" Tony rolls his eyes.

"_I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?" Tony looks at Dr Strange, bewildered. _

"_We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake"._

"_And who's "we"?" Tony raises an eyebrow._

_Bruce emerges from behind Dr Strange, "Hey Tony"._

"Bruce" Natasha smiles.

"He's been having a pretty rough day so far" Sam comments.

"I'm guessing it's only going to get worse" Strange says, "for everyone".

"No kidding Sherlock" Tony mutters.

"_Bruce" Tony's eyes widen in surprise._

"_Pepper"._

"_Hi" Pepper looks just as surprised at the sight of the scientist._

"_You okay?" Tony asks, only for Bruce to almost collapse in to Tony, hugging him. _

_The scene changes to back to the Sanctum. Wong is using magic to show the universe and five out of the six Infinity Stones, "__from the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence"._

"_Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time" Dr Strange names them all, each one lighting up as he named them, before he opens the Eye of Agamotto around his neck, to reveal the Time Stone._

_Tony is sitting down looking serious, "t__ell me his name again"._

"_T__hanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's __him" Bruce explains._

"Wait…what?" Clint blinks, "New York was him?"

"Probably as a way to get a hold of the Tesseract" Natasha theorises.

_Tony mutters to himself, "this is it…"_

"Tony, did you know this was going to happen?" Steve asks.

"No…well yes, but not really, but kinda".

"…yeah I didn't catch that" Scott says.

"Tony" Steve says sternly.

Tony turns harshly towards Steve, glaring hard, "did I know about Thanos, no! But, after the New York, when I went into that wormhole…I saw a whole galaxy up there. So, I knew that we are very much _not_ alone. That's why I built Ultron, because I knew we needed a defence because eventually what's up there would try and come down here, to us, like with New York!" Tony let's out a shaky breath, "all of you just thought I was crazy, that it wasn't really just what Wand put in my head…who's crazy now?"

The ex-avengers sit in quiet guilt.

"_What's our timeline?" Tony turns to Bruce._

"_No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole __universe.__ If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony..."_

"_He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of" Dr Strange says._

_Tony lean__s against a cauldron, stretching like he's about to go for a run, "__did you __seriously__ just say "hitherto undreamt of"?"_

"_Are you __seriously__ leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?"_

"_Is that what this is...?"_

_The Cloak of Levitation smacks Tony's arm, and Tony turns around looking offended for a moment, "I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?"_

"_No can do"._

"Déjà vu" Tony mutters.

"_We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives" Wong says._

"_And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavour after me, so..." Tony shrugs._

"_Stark Raving Hazelnuts" Dr Strange nods._

"_It's not bad"._

"_A bit …__chalky__"._

"You guys are not getting on" Peter shakes his head.

"It's like watching Tony be snarky against himself" Clint watches in amusement.

_"A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge" is our favourite" Wong grins._

_Bruce looks surprised, "__that's a thing?"_

"I think you're all getting of topic" Bucky shakes his head.

"_Whatever. Point is, things change" Tony looks at Dr Strange. _

"_Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos"_

"_And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us"._

"_Well, if we don't do our jobs"._

"_What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tony says, slightly condescendingly. _

"_Protecting your reality, douchebag"._

"Wow…this is brilliant" Sam grins, and both Tony and Strange glare at him.

"Do you guys not like each other because you're worried the other one has better facial hair?" Scott wonders

Tony snorts, "like it's a competition. I'm the original, he's just a copycat".

"Uh huh…sure" Peter grins.

"You little shit" Tony ruffles his hair.

"_Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know __where it is__. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him __now__" Bruce interjects._

_Tony moves around a little awkwardly, "__yeah, that's the... thing"._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline"._

Tony looks over at Vision and can't help but feel betrayed that even he was going to leave him in however many weeks' time.

"_What? Tony, you lost another super bot?"_

"_I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving"._

"_Who could find Vision, then?" Dr Strange asks._

"_Shit" Tony mutter to himself before turning to the other men, "probably Steve Rogers"._

_Doctor Strange__ sighs__ in exasperation__, "oh, great"._

"_Maybe. But..."_

"_Call him" Bruce says, oblivious to what happened between Tony and Steve._

"_It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?"_

"_No"._

"_The Avengers broke up. We're toast"._

_Bruce looks at Tony in surprise, "broke up? Like a band? Like, The Beatles?"_

"_Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms"._

Steve shifts in his seat and looks over at Tony, guilt covering his expression. Tony refuses to acknowledged Steve's stare. While everyone else can feel the room get tense.

"_Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not" Bruce pleads._

_Tony hesitates, before pulling out the phone Steve mailed him, Tony shakes his head and mutters, "flip phone"._

"You carry the phone around with you?" Steve asks, feeling slightly hopeful at the thought.

Tony doesn't respond, because he really doesn't want to admit that yes…he carry's that stupid phone around with him.

Peter puts his hand on top of Tony's to try and give him some comfort.

_Before Tony can press call on the phone, he pauses as he feels an unusual rumbling. He looks around to the other men, "s__ay, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?"_

_Dr Strange looks up at his hair fluttering, "not at the moment, no"._

_Tony looks up at the hole in the ceiling and sees debris flying around outside. The screen moves to show the Sanctums door, and what sounds like a howling wind can be heard as people are running past._

_The screen changes to show Wong, Dr Strange, Bruce and Tony staring at the door in apprehension, before Tony moves forward and open the door, letting the sound of people screaming in. He steps out and looks around at the chaotic surroundings, with people running and screaming, traffic filling up the road and things flying around in the wind._

"What the hell…" Rhodey frowns.

"Thanos?" Wanda questions.

"No…some of his kids I'm guessing, remember he was sending them to get the Stones from Earth" Bucky says.

_A woman falls down and Tony helps her up, "you okay?". She runs off as a car crashes into a pole behind Tony, "help him! Wong, Doc"._

"_Go! Got it!" Bruce nods._

_Tony puts on his sunglasses, "__F.R.I.D.A.Y., what am I looking at?"_

"_Not sure, I'm working on it"._

"_Hey!" Tony turns around, "you might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!"_

_Dr Strange moves his arms around and orange rings form around his wrists, "Might wanna use it"._

_Tony looks around a corner, but quickly pulls back as something red fly's past. Then he and Dr Strange move out into the street and look up to see a huge circular, ring like ship floating over the street._

"…I hate aliens" Clint groans, "I know Thor is technically an alien too…but, screw aliens. I'm sick of them".

_The scene changes to Peter on a school bus and the hairs on his arms stand up._

"What the hell kid?" Sam looks over at Peter with a face that says he was weirded out, "what's up with your arm hair?"

"Nothing!" Peter looks up at Tony in a panic and Tony groans to himself…so much for keeping Spiderman a secret.

Tony keeps his voice low so only Peter can hear it, "kid, you had better not get off that bus, or I will ground you".

"Wh…you can't ground me for something I haven't done yet Mr Stark" Peter looks at Tony.

_Peter turns to look out the window and see's the ship. With out looking he starts tapping at Ned's face and pulls out his headphones._

_He turns to look at his friend, "Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction"._

The others in the room, apart from Tony and Rhodey, flicker their gaze over to Peter in confusion, because why does he need a distraction?

_Ned turns around and spots the ship, "Holy shit! We're all gonna die!" Ned get's up and starts moving to the back of the bus, "There's a spaceship!"_

_All the students, bar Peter, scramble to the windows in the back to see the spaceship,_

"Kid" Tony says in a warning tone.

"I can't stop what future me is about to do!"

_Peter quickly slides on one of his Stark-made webshooters, and webs open the emergency exit lever on the opposite side of the bus._

Yeah…they are busted.

"Oh no… Hell no!" Sam shakes his head, "tell me that I didn't get beaten by a ten-year-old".

"I'm sixteen!" Peter exclaims.

"You're the web head!"

"It's Spiderman".

"You were able to catch my fist" Bucky is pretty impressed.

"What!" Tony's eyes go wide, "you did what? His metal fist?"

"Yeah, it was so cool!" Peter nods.

"Tony you brought a child into our fight!" Steve interrupts and gives Tony his 'Captain America disapproves' face, "he could have gotten hurt".

"I was thinking that, since we were all supposed to be friends, the fight wasn't going to get nasty" Tony sighs, "believe me, it's not my proudest moment. I wasn't thinking clearly".

"He's a child".

"And he's right here" Peter glares at Steve.

"Kid-" Tony tries to stop Peter.

"I was Spiderman for months before Mr Stark found me. I was swinging around Queens in a suit I made myself…which may or may not have resembled pyjamas. Mr Stark gave me a new suit that has so many safety features on it, that I'm surprised that there isn't some kind of 'Bubble wrap protocol'…" Peter look at Tony, "I just gave you an idea, didn't I?"

"Yep".

Peter sighs, but continues, "he's been keeping me safe. Whether he should or should not have brought me to Germany doesn't matter, I became Spiderman before Mr Stark. I'm probably still alive now because of Mr Stark and his neurotic need to keep tabs on my safety. So don't get mad at him".

"Okay, one, it's not neurotic wanting to keep you safe. It's hard work because I swear you are determined to get into trouble".

"Trouble, I think, just kinda finds me".

Tony rolls his eyes, "and two, you're not still alive because of me. You're alive because you're good at what you do".

Peter grins wildly as Tony as the man ruffles his hair once more.

No one says anything in response as they figure it's best to table this until later as they clearly have more important things to do, like Thanos. They do, however, notice how paternal Tony is towards the boy.

Tony clearly loves the boy, and Steve is glad that he had Peter to put a smile on his face after everything that happened in Siberia.

_The bus driver shakes his head as all the kids stare out the back of the bus, "what's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?"_

_Peter gracefully jumps out of the window and pulls on his mask. He grabs his bag, before leaping over the side of the bridge, shooting his webs to swing under the bridge as he hastily makes his way towards the ship._

"Peter" Tony doesn't take his eyes of the screen.

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded".

"Oh, come on!"


	3. That's a talking raccoon

**Hello, my lovely readers :)**

**In this chapter we have Peter almost giving Tony a heart attack (like that isn't expected) and the Guardians make their appearance (in the movie).**

**Also, to the person who asked...I'm kinda of on both team because I can see both points...but if I have to pick, I would say I'm more team Ironman. **

* * *

Chapter 3.  
…That's a talking raccoon.

"You can't ground me Mr Stark. I haven't done anything. He did it" Peter points to the screen where Spiderman is swinging away.

"He is you, Underoos".

"Yeah…but I'm not him yet".

"And he said he's not the kid's dad" Clint mutters to Natasha, "he's grounded the kid".

"You're not getting out of it. Grounded" Tony says firmly.

Peter huffs and slides down in his seat mumbling, "like I said, neurotic".

_The screen changes to show Tony and Dr Strange moving into the middle of the street. Tony moves forward and stops behind an abandoned car. _

"_F.R.I.D.A.Y., evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders"._

"_Will do"._

_Dr Strange moves one of his hands around over the other before pushing an orange blast towards the ship and the dust clears. Tony rolls his eyes as he walks away._

"Show off" Tony mutters.

_Two of Thanos children, Maw and Cull, exit from the ship using a blue beam._

"Great, these two are back" Sam sighs.

"Thanos has some ugly kids" Scott comments.

_Maw and Cull stand still as Tony, Dr Strange, Bruce and Wong walk closer._

"_Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to-" Maw begins only for Tony to interrupt him._

"_I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here"._

_Maw looks at Dr Strange, "Stonekeeper, does this chattering animal speak for you?"_

"Chattering animal?" Tony looks offended.

Rhodey and Sam snigger quietly, while Strange's mouth twitches, wanting to smile.

"_Certainly not. I speak for myself" Dr Strange moves his arms around more and creates a couple of magical shields, "but you're trespassing in this city and on this planet"._

_Wong also creates his own shields._

"_It means get lost, Squidward!" Tony yells._

"What is a Squidward?" Steve frowns.

"A character from a kid's T.V. show" Scott says, "Cassie watches it".

"I knew I caught you watching SpongeBob that one time" Rhodey grins

"You watch SpongeBob?" Clint raises an eyebrow.

"No…Peter watches SpongeBob…I just…happened to be in the same room" Tony defends.

"_He exhausts me" Maw says, and Cull responds in a gravelly voice and unknown language. "Bring me the Stone" Maw commands._

_Cull says more in the unknown language as he drops his huge hammer like axe and drags it along a he starts walking towards the group._

"_Banner, you want a piece?" Tony asks while staring at Cull._

_Bruce looks at Tony with a look of a man who'd like to be anywhere else, "no, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?"_

"_That's right"._

_Bruce clenches his muscles and tries to get the Hulk to come out._

Everyone frowns in confusion at the lack of Hulk.

"_Been a while… Good to have you, buddy" Tony says awkwardly._

"_I just…I need to concentrate here for a second" Bruce continues to struggle with getting Hulk to come out, as Tony turns to look at him in surprise. "Come on, come on, man" Bruce's neck starting to turn green as Cull comes closer, smashing a car out of the way, until the green disappears and Bruce sighs._

"Somethings wrong" Natasha frowns worriedly.

"What happened to Hulk?" Peter asks, "why isn't he coming out?"

"Perhaps he's scared" Visions suggests, "he's never really been beaten before, until Thanos".

"Yeah well now isn't a time for the Hulk to get scared! He needs to come out and kick same ass" Tony says.

"_Where's your guy?" Tony looks at him._

"_I don't know. We've sort of been havin' a thing"._

"_There's no time for a thing"._

"_I know"._

_Tony points to Cull, who is still approaching, "that's the thing, right there. Let's go"._

_Bruce tries again to get Hulk, and again the most that happens is his neck turning green. Dr Strange stares at Tony and Bruce in disbelief._

_Tony glances at Dr Strange before looking at Bruce, "dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards"._

Strange glares at the back of Tony's head.

"T_ony, I'm sorry. __E__ither I-I-I can't or he won't-" Bruce stammers._

"_It's okay. Hey, stand down" Tony pats Bruce back and looks at Wong, "keep an eye on him. Thank you"._

"_I have him" Wong nods._

_Tony pulls on his running jacket and then taps on the nano attachment on his chest. His nano suit quickly starts spreading over his body as he steps forward. It spreads down his arm and over his head, as his nano suit completes itself. _

"Whoa, Mr Stark!" Peters looks at the suit with wide eyes, "is that the nano-tech?"

Tony grins, "yeah. Cool right?"

"So cool!"

_Tony grows a shield on one arm to protect himself as Cull smashes his hammer down at him. Tony then punches Cull and produces four blasters from the back of his suit that easily blast Cull back towards Maw, who deflects him with a wave of his hand._

"_Where'd that come from?" Bruce looks at Tony in awe and astonishment. _

_Tony turns to face him, "__it's nano-tech. You like it? A little somet-"_

_Maw flicks his fingers up and the ground beneath Tony shoots up, sending the man flying._

"That's why you don't do much talking during a fight" Sam points out only for Tony to glare at him.

_Maw throws uprooted trees at Dr Strange, Wong and Bruce. Wong creates a bigger shield to block the trees as Dr Strange turns to Bruce._

"_Dr Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us..." he summons a portal to a nearby park that Bruce falls through…along with half a taxi._

Natasha snaps her head around to glare at Strange, "you could have crushed him".

"Could have, but clearly didn't" Strange responds in a bored tone.

"The voice may have taken our weapons, but you do know that I don't actually need anything to kill you other than my hands, right?"

_Strange and Wong start to create more things with their magic as Tony reappears and fly's between them, knocking them slightly, pushing a car that Maw threw at them, back at the alien. Maw cuts it in half and lets the pieces fly past him._

"_Gotta get that stone outta here, now" Tony turns to Dr Strange._

"_It stays with me"._

"_Exactly. Bye" Tony fly's towards Maw, as the alien throws things at him._

_Tony almost makes it to Maw, but he's cut short by Cull's hammer sending him through a building and into the park, ploughing into the ground and crashing into a tree._

"_Tony, you okay?" Bruce rushes over, "How we doing? Good? bad?"_

"_Really, really good. Really good" Tony remains on the ground, "do you plan on helping out?"_

"_I'm trying. He won't come out"._

_Cull smashes through the building and runs towards the park, throwing his hammer at Bruce and Tony._

"_Hammer" Tony pushes Bruce out of the way._

_Tony fly's towards Cull and shoots his energy beam, which Cull deflects off his shield, causing the beam to slice down some trees. Bruce barely get's out of the way of one falling down._

"He's really not having a good day" Scott says.

_Bruce crawls out from under the branches, "come on, Hulk. What are you doing to me?" he starts slapping himself multiple times, trying to get Hulk out, "come out! Come out! Come out!"_

_Half of Bruce's face becomes the Hulk and he shouts, "Nooooooo!"_

_Bruce falls back into the trees, exhausted, "what do you mean, __"no"?!"_

"Holy crap, he really won't come out" Clint stares in shock, "he must really be scared, because Hulk would never miss the chance to smash".

"Yes, this is concerning" Vision nods.

_Tony gets knocked down by Cull, who is about to slam his hammer down on Tony, but it easily gets caught by Spider-Man. _

"It's me!" Peter grins.

"We can see that Pete" Tony chuckles.

"How strong are you, Web-Head?" Sam asks.

"I've never really tested it" Peter shrugs.

"He caught a 3,000 pound car going 40 miles an hour. He's pretty strong, maybe more so the Capsicle" Tony says proudly.

Steve rolls his eyes at the nickname, though is impressed with Peter strength. He knew the kid was strong, because of what happened at the airport, but still to hear more evidence of it made him impressed.

The airport…God, he dropped a ramp on the kid!

"_Hey, man. What's up, Mr. Stark?"_

"_Kid, where'd you come from?" Tony asks in surprise._

"_Field trip to-" Peter starts as Cull grabs him and flings the boy away, "-MoMA!"_

Tony tenses in his seat as the boy goes flying.

_Tony shoots a beam at Cull to distract him from Peter, as the boy gets up._

"_What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?" Peter webs himself back into the fight._

"_He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard"._

"Wow, great explanation" Rhodey mocks his friend.

_Peter tries to jump at Cull but gets caught in his hammer and thrown away again. Tony shoots more beams at him, only for Cull to throw the half taxi at him. Tony ducks as the taxi heads for him and Peter grabs it with his webs, throwing it back at Cull, crushing him. _

"You know, you never answered me in Germany" Sam turns to Peter, "_Is _that stuff coming out of you?"

"No. I got a few powers from the spider that bit me, but webs weren't one of them. I make them myself. It took a while to get the formula right, but-".

"But, you did it" Tony grins and brags, "kids a genius".

"Wait, 'from the spider that bit you'?" Clint raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah. I was on a field trip to Oscorps-" Tony grimaces at the company as Peter explains, "and I got bit by a radioactive spider. I was sick for a few days…like really sick. Then after a few days I woke up with powers".

"That's awesome" Scott whispers in amazement.

_The scene changes back to Dr Strange and Wong who are fighting Maw. Maw lifts bricks from the ground and __turns them into sharp points. He sends them towards Wong and Dr Strange. The two make portals and send them back towards Maw, who moves a car to protect himself, but one spike still hits his head, creating a cut. _

_Angered, Maw uses a broken fire hydrant's water stream to knock Wong back several meters and into a car. _

_Dr Strange turns his magical energy in to a whip and snaps it at Maw to tie his hands together. However, Maw fly's forward and tackles Dr Strange into a wall of a building and pins him upside-down using the bricks._

"_Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children"._

"I shouldn't laugh, but that was funny" Tony grins, and Strange takes a deep breath.

_Maw tries to grab the amulet holding the Time Stone but jerks back when it burns his hand._

"_It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable"._

"_Then I'll take it off your corpse" Maw grabs Dr Strange and throws him into the ground. _

_Dr Strange starts to use the Time Stone, but his hands get caught and trapped by cables from under the ground. Another cable winds around his body, moving up towards his neck and tightening. _

"_You'll find... removing a dead man's spell... troublesome" Dr Strange manages to say._

"_You'll only wish you were dead" Maw grins as Dr Strange falls unconscious and to the ground._

"You should have gotten the Stone out of there while you still could" Wanda shakes her head and turns to look at Strange.

_Maw raises a portion of street pavement to use to carry Dr Strange, but the Cloak of Levitation quickly pulls him out of the cables and fly's him away._

"_NO!" Maw growls. _

"I love that cloak" Scott grins, "I want one".

"Me too" Peter agrees while strange rolls his eyes.

_The scene changes back to Tony and Peter fighting Cull, Tony using his shield to block Cull's hammer, as Dr Strange's unconscious body fly's past them._

"_Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it" Tony says as he blocks another hit._

"_On it!" Peter web's after Dr Strange and Maw, who is floating on a small platform of debris after Dr Strange. _

_Maw causally flings his hand and sends a billboard into Peter._

"_Not cool!" Peter shouts as he get's back up and continues after them._

_Maw bends all the utility poles and light posts in the path of Dr Strange and the Cloak, one of the poles finally __snagging the Cloak, ripping it loose of its Dr Strange. _

_As Dr Strange falls, Peter swings by and quickly web's him before he hits the pavement._

_However, before Peter can get away with Dr Strange, a beam of blue lights starts pulling Dr Strange up towards the ship. Peter grabs a light pole and holds on to it as he tries to prevent Dr Strange from getting taken._

_Maw uproots the light pole that Peter was holding on to sending him and Dr Strange up towards the ship. The Cloak following them._

"_Uhh, Mr. Stark? I'm being beamed up!"_

"Oh my God" Tony groans, "kid at this point, you let go of the wizard, so you don't get beamed up".

"You told me to go get the wizard, I'm not going to just let him get beamed up" Peter exclaims, "plus we can't let him get the stone!"

"He is getting beamed up, just with you as well" Clint points out and Peter pouts.

"_Hang on, kid" Tony gets pinned to the ground with Culls hammer/claw. Tony is failing to get out of the claw as Call jumps towards him, blade ready to kill him._

Peter's eyes widen in worry.

_Before Cull can kill Tony however, the alien falls through a portal instead. Cull turns around and leaps up to jump back through the portal, but Wong quickly closes it…on Culls hand, cutting it off. Bruce kicks the severed hand with a noise of disgusted. _

"Gross" Wanda scrunches up her face.

"That's just nasty" Sam frowns.

"Your friends been more useful then you so far" Tony comments, "all you've done is get yourself and the Stone abducted, along with m-the kid".

_Tony breaks out of the claw, "__Wong, you're invited to my wedding", __Tony begins flying towards the ship and the screen quickly changes to show Peter climbing the outside of the ship._

"Oh my God, Pete" Tony stares in horror.

"Kid, sometimes you should run from a fight" Bucky says, "especially when it lands you on a spaceship.

"G_ive me a little juice, F.R.I.D.A.Y." __Tony's foot thrusters morph together into a single larger jet and increase his speed considerably._

_The scene changes to show the inside of the ship with Maw walking towards the ships of controls, with Dr Strange's unconscious body floating face-down behind him, as he prepares the ship to leave Earth. _

_The scene changes back to Tony, who is still in pursuit of the ship and Peter, "un__lock 17-A". A pod launches from the upstate Avengers compound and curves up to the ship._

_Peter is still on the outside of the ship as it gets higher in the sky and Tony is still chasing after him, "Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you"._

_Peter holds on to the ship as he looks back, "but you said save the wizard!"_

"Kid" Clint shakes his head.

_Peter pulls of his mask and gasps from the lack of oxygen, "I can't breathe"._

Tony shifts in his seat, trying not to jump up and start freaking out.

"_You're too high up. You're running out of air"._

"_Yeah! That makes sense" Peter nods absentmindedly before passing out._

Everyone's eyes widen in horror as Peter falls, and Tony suddenly can't breathe as he digs his fingers in to Peter's shoulders.

_Peter falls __but not for long before the pod reaches him._

"Oh, thank God" Tony breathes a sigh of relief as the pod gets to Peter.

_It attaches itself to the boy, and the nano-tech quickly spreads over his body, turning into the IronSpider suit. Peter hit's the ship as he returns to consciousness and grabs back on to the ship, standing up._

Everyone relaxes in their chairs seeing Peter safe.

"Holy…Is that nano-tech Mr Stark" Peter's eyes light up in glee, "you made me a nano suit?"

"Yeah, because you're giving me grey hairs kid" Tony says, trying to calm his heart from Peter's recent attempt at giving him a heart attack.

"You had grey hairs before you met me".

"Kids got you there, Tones" Rhodey grins, nudging his friend.

"You know, you never used to have this kind of attitude. You used to worship me. What happened?"

"I guess you just rubbed off on me".

Steve, Sam, Wanda, Clint and Natasha quietly chuckle to themselves.

"God, you're a little shit".

"_Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!" Peter's voice is clearly giddy with excitement. _

_Tony reaches Peter and turns to the teen, "__happy trails, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y, send him home"._

"_Yep"._

"Wait, what?!" Peter pouts.

"Like I'm going to let you stay on a spaceship" Tony says, "aunt hottie would kill me".

_A large parachute shoots out from the back of Peter's new suit, quickly pull Peter off of the ship and back towards Earth._

"_**OH, COME ON!**__" Peter yells as he gets dragged away._

_Tony latches onto the ship and cuts a hole into the ship._

"_Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts" F.R.I.D.A.Y informs him._

"_Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?" Pepper's worried voice is heard._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res"._

"_Why?"_

_Tony looks around the ship, "just 'cause I'll... probably not make it back for a while"._

"_Tell me you're not on that ship"._

"_Yeah"._

"_God, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship"._

"_Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say"._

Once again Tony is wishing that everyone wasn't watching his personal conversation.

"_Come back here, Tony. I swear to God…"_

"_Pep…"_

"_Come back here right now! Come back!" Pepper's voice starts to crackle._

"_Boss, we're losing her. I'm going, too…" F.R.I.D.A.Y. stops talking._

_The scene changes to reveal that Peter had webbed himself to the outside of the ship._

"Grounded!" Tony turns and glares at Peter, "I mean, really Parker!"

"…again, technically…it wasn't me it was him".

_Peter pulls himself up his web and clambers onto the ship, "__oh my God!" he looks back at __the rapidly shrinking planet behind him, "__I should have stayed on the bus..."_

"Yeah you should have!" Tony growls, this kind of stress is not good for his heart. The kid was in space…space!

"Tones" Rhodey says quietly, putting a hand on the man's shoulder, trying to keep his friend calm.

"You need to start listening to me. When I tell you to go home, you go home Peter" Tony shakes his head, waving his arms around, "now you're in space. Do you know how dangerous space is?"

Peter shrinks in his seat, while Clint raises an eyebrow at the scene because Tony was acting like a dad. He'd know.

And because he knows about being a dad, he understands how Tony is feeling. He wouldn't even know how to handle it if Cooper decided to hitch a ride into space.

"This hasn't happened yet" Rhodey says, interrupting Tony, "we're being shown this, to stop this from happening. Whatever's going to happen, we're going to stop it. Okay?"

Tony sighs and replaces his arm over Peters shoulder, giving it a small squeeze in a non-verbal way of saying sorry.

"Still grounded though" Tony mutters.

_Back in New York, Bruce__ finds Tony's flip phone in the debris on the street and picks it up._

"How is that phone not broken?" Sam questions.

"No, the question is, how is there still flip phones for sale. It's 2018" Tony bites, still trying to calm down.

_Wong opens up a portal back to the Sanctum._

"_Where you are going?" Bruce asks._

"_The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?"_

_Bruce holds the phone, "I'm gonna make a call"._

_Wong nods in understanding and closes the portal as Bruce flips open the phone._

_The scene changes to show a different ship flying past a brightly coloured planet. The word 'Space' written across the bottom of the screen, while music plays._

"Great. Space" Tony mutters, he really hates space and aliens.

"Cool tune" Scott taps his foot to the music.

_The camera changes to show a man, Peter Quill, dancing in his chair to the song, Rubberband Man, "sing it, Drax"._

_Drax is snoring in his chair with his mouth open in front of Quill. Gamora sit's in her chair, lip-synching the song._

"Who the hell are these guys" Sam stares at the screen in confusion.

"Or what the hell are they" Clint says.

"So, no one knows who they are? No one's met them?" Steve asks and everyone shakes their heads.

"_Why are we doing this again?" Rocket yawns._

"…That's a talking raccoon" Sam says, blinking at the screen, "It's a raccoon…and it's talking. I'm not the only one seeing a talking raccoon, right?"

"Nope" Scott stares, "and she's green".

"_It's a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying" Gamora shakes her head._

"_I get that, but why are we doing it?"_

"_Cause we're nice. And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our help" Quill rubs his fingers together._

_Gamora waves her index finger at Quill, "which isn't the point"._

_Peter nods and points back, "which isn't the point... I mean… If he doesn't pony up…"_

"_We'll take his ship" Drax's grins._

"_Exactly!" Rocket agrees. _

"_B-b-b-bingo!" Quill says and Gamora glares at him. Quill returns her look and shakes his head with a 'don't worry about it' expression at her._

"Wow…these are nice guys" Tony says sarcastically.

_Mantis reads the __console, "we are arriving"._

"And she has antennas on her head" Rhodey shakes his head, done with all of this.

"Aliens" Clint says as though that explains everything…which it kind of does.

"_All right, Guardians. Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces" Quill says and Mantis snarls, while Groot rolls his eyes and continues to play on his video game._

"Is he playing a video game?" Peter looks at Groot in surprise, "…and is he a…tree?"

"_Groot, put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again" Groot ignores Quill and continues to play, "Groot"._

"_I am Groot!" Groot says in a mocking tone._

"It's a talking tree" Bucky twitches. He kinda misses the days when a man with a red face was the weirdest thing he's ever seen.

"_Whoa!" Quill looks back at Groot._

"_Language!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Wow"._

"_You got some acorns on you, kid" Peter glares back at Groot._

"_Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" Rocket growls._

"Hold on…did I miss something?" Scott asks, "all he said was 'I am Groot', right? Is that a swear word in space? I thought it was his name".

"Maybe, it's a different language. Not everyone on Earth speaks English, so why would the different species in space all speak it either?" Bucky points out.

"It sounded English" Peter points out, "he was introducing himself".

_Groot rolls his eyes as the ship decelerates, and they are met with dead bodies and parts of a destroyed ship floating in space. The guardians fall silent taking in the devastation._

"Wait, is that...was that…Thor ship?" Wanda says as everyone watches the screen with sad faces.

"They did say that they got a distress signal, and the Asgardians were sending one out when Thanos was attacking them" Natasha says.

"_What happened?" Mantis looks around._

"_Looks like we're not getting paid" Rocket sighs._

"He's real charming" Rhodey frowns.

_A sudden thump on the Guardians windshield, show's Thor's body laying against it._

"Holy shit" Scott's eyes widen.

"It was Thor's people" Steve looks at the screen in both anger and sadness at the loss.

"Is Thor…" Peter stops himself from finishing the question.

_Rocket waves his hands in front of his face, his face frowning in disgust, "wipers! Wipers! Get it off!"_

"Raccoons are dicks" Sam says.

_Suddenly Thor's eyes open and the Guardians gasp in shock._

"What the… Thor's still alive!" Peter shouts.

"Thank God" Steve sighs in relief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…how the hell did he survive space atmosphere?" Tony looks completely bewildered. He's happy as Larry that Thor isn't dead, but… "I know he's a God…but how is that possible?"

"You're the genius, don't ask us" Clint shakes his head.

* * *

**At this rate, Peter is probably going to end up being grounded until he's 30.**

**Anyway, hope you guy's enjoyed :)**


	4. And there's the other two arseholes

**Sorry this chapter took so long, life kinda got a bit busy recently.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4.  
And there's the other two arseholes.

_Thor's unconscious body gets dropped onto the table, the Guardians standing around him._

"_How the hell is this dude still alive?" Quill looks at Thor in surprise._

"_He is not a dude. You're a dude. This... This is a man. A handsome, muscular man" Drax stares at Thor._

"…Well…he's not wrong" Peter says, Natasha and Wanda nod in agreement.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Peter.

"What? He's an actual God, Mr Stark. Look at him".

"_I'm muscular" Quill defends._

"_Who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat" Rocket causally insults him._

"_Yeah, right"._

"_It's true. You have gained a little weight…" Drax motions to his chin and belly._

_Gamora leaves Quill's side and circles around the foot of the table that Thor's laying on, as she inspects the God._

"_What? Gamora, do you think I'm…"_

_Mantis hovers around his head, "he is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt"._

"_It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel" Drax continues commenting on Thor._

Rhodey smirks, "that's an odd combination".

"But again, he's kinda not wrong" Peter shrugs.

"Do you have a crush on Thor?" Tony asks, "I thought you had a crush on that Michelle girl, because you talk about her all the time-".

"I-I don't have a crush on MJ" Peter's face starts turning pink, "she's just a friend, and as for Thor…it's Thor".

"Ahh, just a friend" Clint smirks.

Peter groans, covering his face.

"_Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bowflex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells" Quill says._

"_You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?" Rocket raises a furry eyebrow and Quill glares._

_Gamora reaches for one of Thor's arms and picks it up, stroking his triceps, "it's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibres"._

_Quill stares at Gamora, "stop massaging his muscles"._

_Gamora glares, annoyed at Quill, and drops Thor's arm with thump._

"He does have lovely arms" Wanda says.

"I wish I had his arms" Sam nods.

"What is it with all of you and Thor?" Tony's eyebrows frown in confusion.

_Quill turns to Mantis, "wake him up"._

_Mantis places a hand on Thor's forehead, "wake"._

_Thor awakens suddenly, sitting up violently and throwing himself off the table to stumble a few steps away. He turns to see the Guardians, all pointing their weapons of at him, watching him carefully while Groot continues to play his game._

"_Who the hell are you guys?" Thor's gruff voice asks._

_The scene changes to the Guardians standing around while Thor is sat eating the soup._

"_T__he entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre..." Gamora explains._

"How does she know Thanos?" Clint frowns.

"Don't know, but Thanos clearly think of himself as some kind of God…a saviour" Rhodey says.

"Yeah, well that's bullshit because he's not a God or a saviour. He's a murderer" Tony glares, "a genocidal maniac".

"_Including my own" Drax states._

"_If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers, like this-" Gamora snaps her fingers._

"Jesus" Rhodey mutters.

"_You seem to know a great deal about Thanos" Thor raises a curious eyebrow at her._

"_Gamora... is the daughter of Thanos" Drax tells Thor._

"Whoa! What?" Sam shouts.

"Well that explains how she knows him" Natasha watches the scene.

"So, she's one of his evil little offspring's?" Tony glares at Gamora.

"She's with these…aliens, and not Thanos. Just because she's his child doesn't mean she's with him" Bucky points out, "cause' I'm getting the feeling that she's not too keen on him".

Natasha nods, "not all children follow in their parents' footsteps".

_Thor stands and starts walking towards Gamora, "your father killed my brother"._

"Oh shit" Sam chokes.

"_Oh, boy" Quill steps in as Thor stands in front of Gamora, "stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do"._

"_Families can be tough" Thor claps a hand on Gamora's shoulder, "before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister...that he imprisoned in Hel. Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye, so... I had to kill her"._

"…Wow" Clint raises an eyebrow, "his family is just full of issues and psychos".

"Thanksgiving must be fun in his house" Scott says.

"Or pretty quiet, since it looks like most of them are dead" Clint says bluntly.

"Well…at least now we know what happen to his eye" Peter shrugs.

"Wasn't really one of our priorities Pete" Tony sighs.

"_It's life, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain" Thor continues._

_Quill glares at Thor's hand on Gamora's shoulder, and he moves around to push between her and Thor._

"_And I feel your pain, as well. I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot" Quill stands toe to toe with Thor, "my father killed my mother, then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I, came out of it with both of my eyes-"._

"Oh snap" Scott's eyes widen and light up.

"Shot's fired" Peter grins.

"Is he really trying to mark his territory at a time like this?" Rhodey ignores the two children, "I think they have more pressing issues".

_Thor isn't paying attention to Quill as he stares at his spoon, "I need a hammer, not a spoon…_

"Yes! His hammer... Where is it?" Peter asks.

"_How do I open this thing?" Thor starts fiddling with the panel, "Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe… Maybe a birth date or something…"_

"_What are you doing?" Rocket asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_Taking your pod"._

_Quill deepens his voice and steps forward, "no, you're not!" he starts to mimic Thor, "You'll not, be taking our pod today, sir"._

"What just happened?" Sam asks.

Peter snorts, "is he trying to copy Thor?"

"_Quill. Are you making your voice deeper?" Rocket smirks at Quill__. _

"_No"._

"_You are. You're imitating the god-man. It's weird" Drax says._

"_No, I'm not"._

_Mantis gasps, "__he just did it again!"_

"_This is my voice!"_

_Thor __steps closer to Quill, "a__re you mocking me?"_

"_Are you mocking me?" Quill copies him_

"_Stop it. You did it again"._

"_He's trying to copy me" Quill turns to his teammates._

"_Would you stop doing that? He's doing it first"._

"Oh my God" Tony closes his eyes, "please don't tell me these guys are going to help us stop Thanos. They're idiots".

"Gamora isn't" Natasha states.

"No, but she's the mass murderers' kid, so…"

"_Enough!" Gamora growls, "we need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next"._

"_Knowhere" Thor says._

"_He must be going somewhere" Mantis tilts her head._

"_No. Knowhere? It's a place. We've been there. It sucks" Quill states before seeing Thor rummage through their food supplies, "excuse me, that's our food"._

"_Not anymore" Thor pulls out food._

"_Thor… Why would he go to Knowhere?" Gamora asks._

"_Because for years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored there, with a man we call the Collector"._

"_If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone" Quill frowns._

"_Or a genius" Thor grins._

"…crap, Thanos has probably already gotten the Reality Stone" Tony shakes his head.

"Yeah" Rhodey sighs.

"_How do you know he's not going for one of the other Stones?" Gamora asks, her voice slightly panicked._

"_There's six stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated Xandar" Thor says, and all the Guardians all look visible shocked and upset at the news._

"From the looks of their faces, they knew that place…the people" Wanda says, feeling sorry for them, "I think they've just lost friends".

"_He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers" Thor explains._

"Turns out, not so safe" Tony turns back to glare at Strange, who glares back.

"_The Avengers?" Quill raises and eyebrow in confusion._

"_T__hey're Earth's Mightiest Heroes" Thor says as though it explains everything._

"_Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis asks._

"How does an alien know about Kevin Bacon?" Scott questions.

_Thor pauses, thinking for a brief second before shrugging "he may be on the team. I don't know. Haven't been there in a while. As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Thanos can't get it"._

Natasha watches as Gamora reacts to Thor talking about the Soul Stone. She looks at Clint, who nods his head in a silent confirmation that he saw it too.

"Do you think can find the Soul Stone, Harry Potter" Tony asks Strange, "if we can find it before Thanos, then we can get rid of that one…you know, as long you haven't made an oath to protect that Stone too".

"We don't need to find it" Natasha steps in before Strange and Tony can get into an argument, "Gamora already knows where it is".

"How do you know that?" Sam looks at her in confusion.

"It was written on her face when Thor was talking about how no one knew where it was" Clint explains, "she does".

"Then why doesn't she say something" Peter asks.

"The more people that know where the Stone is, the more likely it is for that information to get out" Strange says.

"_Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome" Thor finishes. _

"_Then we have to go to Knowhere now" Gamora insists._

"_Wrong! Where we have to go, is Nivadellir"._

"_That's a made-up word" Drax says._

"_All words are made up" Thor states._

"…He's kinda right" Scott tilts his head, deep in thought.

"Mind…blown" Peter raises his hands to his head and mimics his head exploding.

"_Hold up, Nivadellir is real?" Rocket climbs up onto the table, "seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe. I would very much like to go there, please" Rocket get's more excited as he talks and Thor grins._

"Seriously, this raccoon is freaking me out" Rhodey says.

"_The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you"._

"_Rabbit?" Rocket frowns._

Peter and Scott chuckle.

"_Only Eitri, the dwarf king, can make me the weapon I need" Thor turns to Rocket, "I assume you're the captain, sir?"_

"_You're very perceptive"._

"_You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nivadellir?"_

"_Lemme just ask the captain. Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go"._

"_Wonderful" Thor grins and walks towards the pod._

"_Except for that I'm the captain" Quill interrupts, annoyed._

"_Quiet!"_

"_That's my backpack"._

"_Go sit down" Rocket says._

_Quill walks after Thor, "look, this is my ship. And I'm not goin' to…" Quill struggles to say '__Nivadellir',__ "…Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?"_

"_The Thanos killing kind"._

"Shouldn't everyone get one of those then?" Scott questions.

_Quill's eyes widen slightly, "d__on't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?"_

"_No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies will crumble as your minds collapse into the madness"._

"Or not, it's fine" Scott shakes his head.

_Rocket leans against the wall with his arms crossed, "__Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?"_

"_A little bit. Yeah" Thor nods._

"_If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop"._

"_He already is"._

"No kidding, the guy beat Hulk up like it was nothing…and that's when he only had one Stone" Rhodey says.

"_I got it figured out" Rocket un-cross his arms, "we got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So, me and Groot will go with the pirate-angel here, and the morons will go to Knowhere to try and stop Thanos. Cool? Cool"._

"_So cool" Thor grins wildly and he steps into the pod._

"_For the record" Quill looks down at Rocket, "I know that you're only going with him because it's where Thanos isn't"._

"_You know, you shouldn't talk that way to your __captain__, Quill" Rocket smirks at him before entering the pod, "come on, Groot. Put that game down, you'll rot your brain"._

"_I bid you farewell and good luck, morons. Bye" Thor says._

"Was he insulting them or…?" Peter scrunches his face up in confusion.

"No, that's just Thor" Steve shakes his head, "he's just going off what the raccoon said. He isn't trying to be insulting…at least I'm pretty sure he's not".

_The remaining Guardians watch as Thor, Rocket and Groot fly off in the pod._

_The scene cuts to Vision, in human form, opening a curtain, with Wanda sat in a bed. A high-pitched squeal is made and Vision gasps and flinches as though he's in pain, while holding his hand to the Mind Stone._

_Wanda looks up, "__Vis? Is it the stone again?"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on…'is it the stone again?'. What's that mean" Tony turns to look at Vision, "have you been having problems with the stone?"

"For a few weeks, the stone has occasionally been…stinging, almost. Just briefly, now and then" Vision explains, "I've notice that it has been increasing in both frequency and pain".

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"I wasn't sure what it meant… However, I feel that perhaps it was warning me of this" Vision motions to the screen.

"_It's as if it's speaking to me"._

"_What does it say?" Wanda moves from the bed and walks towards Vision. _

"_I don't... I don't know. But something..." the stone squeals again, causing Vision to flinch once more. _

_Wanda takes his face in her hands. Vision turns his head so he can kiss her left palm, then presses Wanda's hand to the Mind Stone._

"Like…no offence…but…isn't he like an robot-" Scott begins.

"Android" Tony correct him.

"Right, android… Isn't it a little…odd to be…you know…dating an android?"

"It's 2018" Peter shrugs, "love who you want, as long as it's consensual and legal".

Wanda smiles at Peter. He was adorable and so pure…and he remind her a little of her brother.

"_Tell me what __you__ feel"._

_Wanda moves her fingers slightly, a red glow swirling between her hand and the stone. She shakes her head, "I just feel you"._

_The two share a kiss before._

Wanda feels heat raise to her cheeks and see watches the scene. Not out of shame of embarrassment, but purely because of the awkwardness of having everyone else watch her and Vision.

_The screen cuts to them walking down a street holding hands, the word 'Scotland' appearing along the bottom._

"_So, there's a 10 AM to Glasgow to give us more time together before you went back" Wanda says._

"_What if I miss that train?"_

"_There is an 11"._

_The pair stop walking, and Vision turns to Wanda, "what if I missed all the trains? What if this time, I didn't go back?"_

Tony's not going to lie…that stings.

"_You gave Stark your word"._

"_I'd rather give it to you"._

Yep…really stings.

"_T__here are people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises"._

"_Not to each other" Vision steps closer, "Wanda… For two years, we've stolen these moments, trying to see if this could work. And... I don't know. I b-…uh…I-…bu…personally-uh" Vision beings to stammer. _

"Smooth Vis" Sam smirks.

"_You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself. - I, I... I think...I-I think-" Vision continues to stammer._

"_It works" Wanda smiles, finishing his sentence._

"_It works" Vision nods._

_Wanda smile even bigger, "It's works"._

"_Then stay. Stay with me"._

"Aww" Peter grins.

Tony raises an eyebrow at the teen, "kid?"

"It's sweet. They want to be together, despite everything. It's like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet".

"You know they both die at the end of that?" Natasha says.

"…with hopefully a happier ending".

_Wanda looks down, unsure of what to do, when she notices the news being played on the TV in the kebab shop._

_Vision, noticing her attention isn't on him, becomes uncertain, "o__r not. If I'm overstepping…"_

_Wanda steps over to get a better view of the TV and Vision turns to see what she's look at. The news is showing clips of the invasion in New York and shows a picture of Tony, saying he's missing._

"_What are they?" Wanda watches fear in her eyes. _

"_What the stone was warning me about" Vision kisses Wanda's hand, "I have to go"._

"_No, Vision. Vision, if that's true… Then maybe going isn't the best idea" Wanda shakes her head._

"_Wanda, I-" before Vision can say anymore, he gets stabbed through the back by Corvus, lifting him into the air._

"Holy shit!" Sam yells as everyone else flinches in surprise, apart from Bucky and Natasha who merely twitch in surprise.

"Christ" Scott holds his chest with his hand.

Tony's eyes widen, "no, no…hold on…you are made from Vibranium…how is that possible? How can he stab you? It's the strongest metal in the world".

"It maybe the strongest metal in _our_ world…but there are clearly worlds more advanced in the galaxy" Strange says, "other worlds that may have stronger metals then Vibranium".

Tony runs a hand over his face and tries to stop his internal panic from becoming on external panic. He feels Rhodey place a comforting hand on his shoulder, his best friend always knowing when he needs a bit of help. He tightens his arm around Peter, pulling the boy in a little closer.

"_VISION" Wanda yells as Vision screams, his glamour failing as he turns back into his regular appearance and gets thrown down the street. _

_Corvus snarls at Wanda, who circles her hands__, gathering up energy to attack the alien._

"Behind you!" Peter yells pointing at the screen as the other alien, Proxima, appears behind Wanda.

_Proxima blast Wanda from behind, knocking her across the street and through a window._

"And there's the other two arseholes" Clint growls, glaring at the screen.

_Corvus and Proxima pin Vision down and try to take the Mind Stone from Visions head with Corvus's glaive. _

Wanda grabs Visions hand tightly.

_As Vision screams, the screen shows Wanda standing, moving her arms as she sends blast two red blasts at the aliens, knocking them down the street. _

_She then lifts Vision and herself into the air, quickly landing a moment later in a nearby courtyard. Wanda uses her magic to drag Vision out of sight and moves them into a concealed alleyway. _

"_The blade" Wanda helps Vision sit, "it stopped me from phasing"._

"_Is that even possible?"_

"_It isn't supposed to be" Visions voice starts distorting and yellow lines start flashing over his body, "my systems are failing", Wanda moves her fingers over his wound, knitting it back together somewhat, as Vision continues gasping in pain, "I'm beginning to think... we should have stayed in bed"._

"No kidding" Scott shakes his head, "you're having just as bad a day as Bruce".

"I think being stabbed, almost having the Stone pulled from my head and now having my systems begin to fail, may mean I'm having an even worse day then Dr Banner" Vision says.

_Vision looks to the side and see Corvus running towards them. He pushes Wanda to the side as Corvus grabs him and they take off flying, slamming in to several walls._

"_Vis!" Wanda yells as Proxima lands next to Wanda and engages her into a fight._

_The screen changes to show Corvus pinning Vision to a wall, "give up the Stone, and she lives"._

_Vision grabs Corvus by the throat and flys towards another roof top, slamming into the stones of the building and falling onto the roof. _

_The screen changes to show that __simultaneously, Proxima and Wanda are fighting below. Proxima using her staff weapon, while Wanda uses her magic to defend herself from the attack. Proxima is able to blast Wanda backwards, the alien following her as she lands and aiming to hit Wanda with the staff. However, Wanda is able to hold the staff, that is inches away from her face, back with her powers. _

_The scene changes again to show Vision beating Corvus against a wall. He throws the alien across the roof._

"The dude got stab and is still kicking ass" Peter says, and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Thank you, Peter" Vision gives Peter a nod of gratitude.

_Vision then fires a beam from the Mind Stone towards Corvus, who uses his glaive to deflect the beam and causing it to split into several more beams. One beam cuts through a truck that Wanda and Proxima are fighting next too._

_Corvus steps forward and is able to hit a beam back towards Vision, slamming him into the wall. _

_The screen shows Wanda blocking Proxima's staff once again as she hears Vision cry in pain. Worried for Vision, Wanda summons more strength and throws Proxima behind her, bending backwards to do so, and into the truck that had been cut by the beam._

"Wow…sweet move" Scott mutters.

"I have learnt to fight with more than just my powers" Wanda informs him, "just in case something happens, and I don't have my powers".

"Good call" Clint nods in agreement.

"It was Nat's idea".

"Plus, when you're a fugitive, using your powers would be a very big give away as to who you are" Natasha points out.

_Wanda then flys up to the roof where Corvus has pinned Vision and is again attempting to remove the Mind Stone. Corvus turns around to see Wanda as she moves her arms around to create red balls of magic in her hands._

"_Hands off" Wanda throws the magic ball at Corvus, sending him through the wall and down the shaft._

"Remind me never to try and take your stuff" Peter says.

Rhodey rolls his eyes, "please kid, you're way to nice to take anyone's stuff".

_Helping Vision to stand, Wanda then tries to fly them away._

_However, Proxima, who has recovered, shoots a blast from her staff, hitting Wanda and causing both her and Vision to fall from the air._

"Urgh, can these guys just stop" Scott groans.

_As they fall Wanda grabs a hold of Vision again, and tries to use her magic to soften the landing as they crash through the glass roof of the train station. Vision smacks into the rails and attempts to get up but has no strength. _

_Wanda hurries over to try and help him, "c__ome on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go"._

_Even with Wanda's help Vision can't get up, and instead falls against the rails and shakes his head._

"_Please. Please leave" Vision takes Wanda's face with one of his hands._

"_You asked me to stay... I'm staying"._

"_Please" is all Vision can say before Proxima and Corvus crash through the roof._

"I don't know if I've maybe mentioned this already…but I really hate aliens" Clint glares at the screen.

"Persistent creepy fuckers, aren't they" Tony sighs, "this was why I wanted to build Ultron" he adds under his breath.

_Proxima and Corvus move forwards, brandishing their weapons. Wanda moves protectively in front of Vision, building magic in her hands._

_A train passes behind Wanda and Proxima's attention is diverted to the side of Wanda. Wanda blinks in confusion before also looking over her shoulder. As the train speeds by, a shadowy figure can be seen in between the train carts. _

_As the last train cart passes by, the silhouette is still standing there on the far side of the platform. Proxima throws her staff at the shadowy figure, the man quickly bends out of the way and instead catches it._

_Then the figure walks out of the shadows to show a now bearded Steve Rogers. _

Peter and Scott gasps in excitement.

"Sorry Mr Stark…but that was a kinda cool entrance" Peter comments and Tony huffs before looking over at Steve.

"I noticed you were sporting some scruff when we woke up here, I figured you just hadn't shaved for a while. Clearly-" Tony waves his arm up to the screen, "-you've decide to drop the clean shaven boy scout look".

"When you're a fugitive you have to keep changing up your appearances regularly or you're more likely to get caught" Natasha says, "especially if you're as well known as the boy scout over there".

Steve roll his eyes at being referred to as a boy scout but turns to Tony, "you'd be surprised how easy it is to not be recognised with a beard".

"Seriously? Are you going to countries that have lots of blind people? Because I can clearly see that it's still you…just with a beard" Tony snorts.

_Sam swoops in and kicks Proxima across the platform and into a café window. He flys back around and shoots and Corvus, who uses his glaive to defend himself._

_At the same time Steve throws Proxima's staff to Natasha, who runs onto the scene. She glides on the floor cutting Corvus leg with the staff and then stabs him with it. She pulls out the staff and sends Corvus to the ground with a flying kick._

_Before Natasha can do anything else, Proxima summons her staff and rushes into the fight. As she leaps to attack Natasha, Steve rolls into the fight, picking up Corvus glaive, and blocks Proxima hit. Both Natasha, now using her sticks, and Steve fight against Proxima until Sam swoops in again, kicking her backwards. _

"Boom! That's who it's done" Sam grins and Bucky rolls his eyes.

_She scuttles over to Corvus, who his holding on to his wound, as Steve, Natasha and Sam stand around the aliens. _

"_Get up" Proxima growls at Corvus._

"_I can't"._

"_We don't wanna kill you. But we will" Natasha tells them._

"_You'll never get the chance again" Proxima says before she presses something on her arm, causing Corvus and her to get beamed up into a blue light. Corvus glaive also gets snatched from Steve's hand and shoots up into the beam._

"I think you should have killed them both then" Scott says, "I feel like this is going to bite you in the ass".

"Yeah, just like how Doctor Douche should have left with the Time Stone, but didn't" Tony points out, "that is probably going to bite us in the ass as well".

Strange uses all his strength into not going over and strangling Tony.

_The screen move up to show the same kind of ship that had attacked New York, fly of with the aliens in it._

_Steve, Sam and Natasha walk over to where Vision and Wanda sitting by the rails._

"_Can you stand?" Sam asks and help Vision to his feet. _

_Wanda and Sam help keep Vision on his feet, the yellow lines of electricity still shimmering over his body, "thank you, Captain". _

_Steve nods at Vision, "l__et's get you on the jet"._

_The screen changes to show the Quinjet taking off._

_Natasha closes the doors as she talks to Wanda, "I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in. Don't take any chances"._

"_I'm sorry. We just wanted time" Wanda sighs as she sits next to Vision._

"_Where to, Cap?" Sam asks from the polit seat. _

_Steve is quiet for a moment before speaking, "__home"._

"And where exactly is home, Rogers?" Tony raises an eyebrow at Steve.


End file.
